rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Delgrosso's Amusement Park
This article needs to be cleaned up because: * It reads like an advert. It needs to be reworded to be encyclopaedic. * It has no infobox (until this edit, it had an empty infobox, which is pointless) * The "present coasters" and "past coasters" sections are filled in badly. It looks as if someone filled in the bare minimum of information, intending to add the other details later (or expecting that somebody else would do this). Today, small amusement parks across the United States are having a hard time operating. Delgrosso’s Amusement Park, located in scenic Tipton, PA is not one of those parks. The park has a rich history of fun, as well as the Delgrosso Family’s spaghetti sauce, which is famous on the East Coast. Delgrosso's now holds over 30 attractions, a go-kart track, and a water park. History In 1928 Fred Blank opened a small park in Tipton, PA after he got the idea from a traveling carnival that stopped to entertain guests at his family’s farm. The park was a small picnic park with a dance floor for special events. Later a Roller Rink was added for the younger and older crowd alike. As the years went on, the park became a popular Sunday outing for families. In 1928, the park was sold to George Rinard. Rinard added many new attractions and business was booming until the depression hit hard in the 1920’s. The rides were sold to cover costs and the park fell into a sad state of disrepair. The park sat in sad shape until a former railroad worker named Fred Delgrosso purchased the park in 1946. With his wife at his side, they began to rebuilt and transform the park into a family gathering place once again. The park flourished over the years and the Delgrosso’s added new rides and concessions to the park. The park’s pride and joy was its carousel. The ride was manufactured by the Herschell Spillman Carousel Company of North Tonawanda, New York. The handmade ride was one of only seventy carousels operating in the United States. In the 1950's, the park added their first roller coaster. Since the Delgrossos wanted to keep the park family oriented, a Herschell Kiddie Coaster named Little Dipper was added. During the 1980’s, the park decided it needed to spruce up its ride collection. They found that old rides that could be purchased from closed amusement parks could still thrill guests. Therefore, they only purchased used rides to save money. This tradition remained until 2003. At the end of the 1986 season, the park removed and sold the Little Dipper for unknown reasons. The younger members of the family wanted a new roller coaster to thrill their guests, but the older members wanted to keep the park traditional. After much fighting, the younger Delgrossos won out and in 1987 the Zyklon was purchased. The coaster was a portable ride made by Pinfari with two drops and helixes at either end of the layout. The ride proved to be a good business decision for the park. Through the rest of the 80’s and into the early 90’s, the park added an occasional thrill ride from a closing park. The collect was getting pretty impressive, but nothing more than portable carnival rides. The family decided to add something new and fun for the family, so a miniature golf course and two go-kart tracks were constructed. The new go-kart area featured two different tracks. One was the traditional go-karts, while the other was the new NAScarts. The circular track had small versions of NASCAR racecars. In 1997 The NAScarts were removed and the newest addition to the park took place. The Tipton Water Works was the first water attraction for the park and opened the door for later water attractions. In 1999 the park started the second stage of the Tipton Water Works. Guests were surprised by the announcement of the new Tipton Rapids. The new water slide was actually a two-tower complex with three-twisted raft slides on one tower and two racing body slides on the other. The First Tower or the red tower held Gravity Groove, a slide that actually propelled riders uphill, Midnight Express, an enclosed slide, and Great White. The Green Tower was home to the Twin Twisters. Before the start of the 2001 season, the park made an announcement that everyone had been expecting for a long time. The name would be changed from Bland’s Park to Delgrosso’s Amusement Park. The Delgrosso family had purchased the park almost 55 years before that and had operated it under the Bland’s Family name. Now the park would finally be named after the family that brought life back to it. Along with the name change came two new rides. A Chance Pirate Ship dubbed Seadragon and a Zamperla Balloon Flight named Balloon Race arrived during the winter and were set up taking the place of an older park ride. The park went for three years without anything new, they blew the locals out of the water. They announced their largest expansion project ever. The park purchased the nearby meat market and a house adding two more acres of land and started deconstruction on their first roller coaster, Zyklon. The park then released the details on their three new rides. The largest addition is a Reverchon Wild Mouse simply named Crazy Mouse that will take the place of the Zyklon. The second of the three new rides is Free Fall, which comes from the folks a Moser. The tower ride will stand 50-feet tall and the park prides itself in saying that no two rides on Free Fall will be alike. The third ride is Wacky Worm, a kiddie coaster which will take the place of three children’s rides that are being relocated within the park. Delgrosso's Amusement Park is charging into the future as a fun park that the whole family can enjoy. After the release of three new rides for the 2004 season, everyone knows the park is moving ahead in making a name for itself. Who knows what we will see in the years beyond for the park. Maybe the next S&S thrill ride will make it's way there, or maybe a new coaster from Bolliger and Mabillard. Only time will tell! Present Roller Coasters (?) Past Roller Coasters (?) Category:Amusement parks